


Mały diabeł

by ArcanumFelis1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanumFelis1990/pseuds/ArcanumFelis1990
Summary: Hermiona kocha swojego syna, chociaż czasem zachowuje się jak mały diabeł. Opowiada o swoim tygodniu z piekła rodem, gdy opiekowała się psotnym Scorpiusem.





	Mały diabeł

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/478141) by cleotheo. 



> To tłumaczenie dedykuję moim betom: Multivariate_Ego i Acrimonii. Opublikowałam je w dniu moich urodzin i mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba. Miłej lektury!

— Mamusiu, gdzie jest tort dziadka?! — zawołał do swojej matki czteroletni Scorpius Malfoy, gdy wpadł do sypialni.

— W kuchni — odparła Hermiona. — Przyniosę go za chwilę.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział chłopiec, odwracając się i wbiegając do swojego pokoju.

Tymczasem Hermiona skończyła przygotowywać się na popołudniowe wyjście do rezydencji. Były urodziny Lucjusza i zamierzała udać się tam ze Scorpiusem i swoim mężem, Draco. Na szczęście dla niej Draco zgłosił się na ochotnika do przygotowania syna na wyjście, co oznaczało, że nie będzie musiała go uspokajać.

Kiedy opuściła sypialnię i zeszła schodami, Hermiona zauważyła, że jej mąż i syn byli już  gotowi do wyjścia. Draco trzymał w rękach prezent dla Lucjusza, a Scorpius siedział niecierpliwie naprzeciwko kominka razem ze swoim szczeniakiem, Zeusem.

— Nie zapomnij o cieście — przypomniał Scorpius matkę.

— Nie zrobię tego — zapewniła syna. — Ruszajcie już; wezmę tort i zaraz do was dołączę.

— Chodź, Scorp, idziemy — powiedział Draco, łącząc się z Siecią Fiuu i poprowadził syna do kominka razem z jego psem.

Hermiona obserwowała, jak mąż i syn znikali, zanim weszła do kuchni, aby wziąć czekoladowy tort, który poprzedniego dnia upiekła ze Scorpiusem. Trzymając wypiek, wróciła do pokoju i przez sieć dostała się do rezydencji. Gdy przybyła, rodzina znajdowała się w ogrodzie. Obok jej teścia i męża stał najlepszy przyjaciel Draco, Blaise Zabini. Blaise był praktycznie częścią rodziny, więc Hermionę nie zaskoczył fakt, że został zaproszony na urodziny Lucjusza.

— Czy to tort? — zapytał Lucjusz, a jego zielone oczy zaświeciły się na widok pudełka, które przyniosła jego synowa.

— O tak — odparła Hermiona z uśmiechem.

— Zrobiłem go — oświadczył dumnie Scorpius.

— Więc to będzie najlepszy tort w moim życiu — powiedział Lucjusz, mierzwiąc blond włosy wnuka.

— Zjemy po kawałku razem z popołudniową herbatą — mruknęła Narcyza, zanim odwróciła się do syna. — Dlaczego nie zająłeś się ciastem? Powinieneś opiekować się Hermioną.

— Szczerze mówiąc, Narcyzo, czuję się dobrze — przyznała Hermiona, gdy Draco posłusznie wziął pudełko z jej rąk, co spowodowało, że Blaise zaczął się śmiać, że ten jest pod pantoflem swojej matki i żony.

— Jesteś pewna? — dopytywała Narcyza, kontrolując synową. Hermiona była w prawie siódmym miesiącu ciąży, a ona nie mogła się powstrzymać przed nadopiekuńczością wobec czarownicy, którą uważała za córkę. — Wyglądasz na trochę zmęczoną.

— Miałam piekielny tydzień — odparła Hermiona, wzdychając, gdy opadła na jedno z krzeseł ogrodowych obok jej męża.

— Myślałem, że w tym tygodniu zaczniesz urlop macierzyński — zauważył Lucjusz.

— Tak i to jest właśnie problem — powiedziała Hermiona. — Cóż, to oraz fakt, że Scorpius skończył przedszkole.

Scorpius chodził do mugolskiego przedszkola przez kilka dni w tygodniu, a we wrześniu miał rozpocząć szkołę.

— To chyba dobrze? — zapytała Narcyza. — Myślałam, że zdecydowałaś się na urlop macierzyński tak, aby był w tym samym czasie co letnia przerwa Scorpiusa.

— Bo tak było — powiedziała Hermiona. — Ale teraz myślę, że to błąd. Przez cały tydzień zachowywał się jak diabeł.

— Scorpius? — zapytał Lucjusz z rozbawionym uśmiechem. Chłopiec razem z Zeusem pobiegł bawić się w ogrodzie i teraz właśnie się ścigali. — To anioł.

— Jest dobrze wychowanym dzieckiem — zgodziła się Narcyza.

— Oczywiście, że jest, to mój syn — mruknął Draco z uśmiechem.

— Nie odziedziczył dobrego wychowania po tobie — parsknęła Narcyza. — Jako dziecko byłeś prawdziwym utrapieniem, podejrzewam, że jego maniery pochodzą od Hermiony.

— Hermiona nie jest aniołem. — Draco roześmiał się, obrywając łokciem w żebra od swojej nieporuszonej żony.

— Myślę, że to nie jest odpowiednia pora, aby dzielić się waszymi łóżkowymi tajemnicami, Draco — zażartował Blaise.

— Miałem na myśli to, że Hermiona ma złe oblicze, nie tylko w sypialni — powiedział Draco. — Ponadto protestuję, nie byłem utrapieniem, tylko dobrym dzieckiem.

— Muszę się z tym zgodzić — przyznał Lucjusz. — Draco był nienagannie dobrze wychowanym dzieckiem.

— Nie musiałeś z nim przebywać cały dzień, każdego dnia — odcięła się Narcyza swojemu mężowi. — Kiedy przychodziłeś z pracy, był zmęczonym i szczęśliwym aniołem dla swojego taty.

— Teraz jest identyczna sytuacja — zachichotała Hermiona. — Scorp jest dokładnie taki sam. Był małym terrorystą przez cały tydzień, a gdy tylko Draco wracał do domu, stawał się wręcz ideałem.

— Jestem pewny, że nie jest aż tak źle — wtrącił Draco. — Może jest trochę utrapieniem z powodu twojej ciąży?

— A może opowiem ci o moim tygodniu, a potem będziesz osądzał? — odrzekła Hermiona.

— Śmiało — mruknął. — Opowiedz nam o swoim tygodniu i założę się, że to twoje hormony sprawiły, że wszystko wydawało ci się gorsze, niż w rzeczywistości było.

Hermiona rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie z powodu wypominania, iż jej hormony wpływały na osąd sytuacji. Postanowiła tego nie komentować. Nalała sobie do szklanki zimnej lemoniady — przygotowanej przez skrzaty — i zaczęła opowiadać swojemu mężowi, Blaise’owi i teściom o tygodniu z piekła rodem, podczas którego musiała wytrzymać z diabłem w postaci jej syna.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**Poniedziałek**

 

Po wczesnej pobudce i upewnieniu się, że Draco zjadł coś przed swoim porannym spotkaniem, Hermiona skierowała się na górę, aby obudzić syna. Dziś rozpoczął się jej urlop macierzyński, a jednocześnie wakacje Scorpiusa. Hermiona z niecierpliwością czekała na spędzenie odrobiny czasu z synem, zanim dołączy do nich nowy członek rodziny. Do tej pory Scorpius wydawał się bardzo szczęśliwy, że będzie miał rodzeństwo, ale kobieta wolała się upewnić, że tak pozostanie. Nie chciała, aby jej syn nie czuł się wyjątkowy, ponieważ będą mieli drugie dziecko.

— No dalej, śpiochu! — zawołała Hermiona, wchodząc do pokoju syna. Podniosła zabawki z posadzki, a potem rozsunęła zasłony, aby pokój skąpał się w jasnym świetle słonecznym. — Pobudka!

Scorpius ruszył się z łóżka, gdy lekko go szturchnęła. Skierowała go do łazienki, gdzie nadzorowała jego poranna toaletę, zanim wrócili do sypialni, żeby mógł się ubrać.

— Chcę ubrać się sam — powiedział Scorpius, gdy Hermiona wyjęła z szafy parę spodni i koszulkę. — Jestem dużym chłopcem.

— Okej, będę tylko nadzorować — rzekła Hermiona. Scorpius niedawno miał czwarte urodziny i od tamtego dnia naciskał na większą niezależność.

— Nie — mruknął, uparcie zakładając ramiona na pierś. — Nie jestem dzieckiem, mamo. Nie musisz mnie obserwować.

— Okej, pójdę się ubrać — zgodziła się Hermiona. Nie martwiła się, że Scorpius zrobi sobie krzywdę, bo mieli w domu wiele uroków, które ostrzegały ich przed potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwem.

Pomimo wszystkich ochronnych zaklęć, Hermiona nie chciała na zbyt długo opuszczać Scorpiusa, dlatego ubrała się w rekordowym tempie. Wracając do pokoju swego syna, nie mogła powstrzymać się od jęku na widok, który zastała. Scorpius odrzucił ubranie, które mu przygotowała i wyrzucił pozostałe z szafy. Założył parę starych spodni, z których już dawno wyrósł, a były tak małe, że sięgały mu do łydek. Żółta koszulka, którą miał na sobie, była założona na lewą stronę i tył na przód, a poza tym włożył niedopasowane skarpetki.

— Widzisz, jestem dużym chłopcem — pochwalił się Scorpius, uśmiechając się do matki, gdy dostrzegł ją w drzwiach.

— Tak, jesteś — zgodziła się. — Ale myślę, że potrzebujesz trochę więcej ćwiczeń w ubieraniu. Pozwól, że dzisiaj ci pomogę, a będziesz ćwiczył przez resztę tygodnia.

— Ale jestem ubrany — nadąsał się chłopiec.

— Ale twoje skarpetki są stare, spodnie za małe, a koszulka na drugą stronę — zasugerowała Hermiona delikatnie. — Pozwól mi to naprawić.

— Okej — powiedział Scorpius, wzdychając dramatycznie.

Chichocząc na syna, Hermiona zdjęła mu skarpetki i szybko znalazła dopasowaną parę w szufladzie. Następnie zdjęła podkoszulek i obróciła w dobrym kierunku, zanim ściągnęła mu spodnie.

— Scorp, gdzie twoja bielizna? — zapytała zszokowana faktem, że jej syn był nagi pod spodniami.

— Nie lubię majtek — odparł Scorpius.

— Cóż, ludzie muszą nosić bieliznę — powiedziała Hermiona, uzmysławiając sobie, że jej syn zachowywał się jak jego ojciec. Draco także był przeciwny bieliźnie i często wychodził bez niej, oczywiście zachęcając swą żonę do takiego samego zachowania.

Po kłótni ze Scorpiusem na temat bielizny, podała mu spodnie, które pierwotnie wybrała i pomogła mu włożyć je tak, jak należy. Potem sprawdziła, czy miał na sobie dobrą koszulkę i dopasowane skarpetki, zanim zeszli do kuchni.

Gdy już się tam znaleźli, szczeniak Scorpiusa podbiegł do nich. Chłopiec usiadł na podłodze, aby go przytulić, a Hermiona przygotowała śniadanie Zeusa. Kiedy było gotowe, Hermiona usadziła syna przy stole, a potem pstryknęła czajnik na kawę i wzięła swój ulubiony kubek.

— Więc co chcesz na śniadanie, Scorp? — zapytała Hermiona, otwierając szafkę, aby zobaczyć, jakie płatki mieli.

— Seks.

Hermiona prawie upuściła kubek, który trzymała, odwracając się i patrząc na syna; miała nadzieję, że się przesłyszała.

— Przepraszam, co chcesz?

— Seks — powtórzył Scorpius, mówiąc bardzo powoli i wyraźnie, aby mogła zrozumieć.

— Seks? — dopytywała Hermiona, wciąż nie wierząc, że usłyszała takie słowo od czteroletniego syna. — Gdzie słyszałeś o seksie?

— Wujek Blaise — odparł — powiedział tatusiowi, że uprawiał seks na śniadanie i było pysznie. Tata odpowiedział, że seks jest lepszy niż nudne płatki zbożowe i tosty, więc chcę spróbować.

Hermiona w myślach przeklęła męża i jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Dziewięć na dziesięć ich rozmów miało podtekst seksualny, a Hermiona nie raz ich ostrzegała, żeby uważali na to, co mówili w obecności Scorpiusa. Chłopiec był jak gąbka — wchłaniał wszystko i niczego nie zapominał. Nawet jeśli dzisiaj wybije mu to z głowy, zapyta o seks kolejnego dnia przy śniadaniu. Na szczęście to był dzień, gdy jej mąż będzie miał okazję zmierzyć się z ciekawością ich czteroletniego syna.

— Przepraszam, Scorp, ale mam tylko płatki — odpowiedziała Hermiona.

— Ale chcę spróbować seksu! — krzyknął Scorpius.

— Cóż, nie mamy go — odparła Hermiona. — I twój tatuś też go nie dostanie — mruknęła pod nosem. — Więc jakie płatki chcesz?

— Nie chcę płatków — nadąsał się chłopiec. — Chcę seks.

— To się nie wydarzy, Scorp — odpowiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając pudełko z ulubionymi, czekoladowymi płatkami Scorpiusa. — A może pójdziemy na kompromis i przygotujesz sobie sam ulubione płatki?

Scorpius już od kilku miesięcy o to prosił, ale Hermiona nie chciała mu na to pozwolić, ponieważ zrobiłby przy tym bałagan. Jednakże wydawało się to niewielkim problemem, jeśli dzięki temu przestanie pytać o seks. Na szczęście maluchowi przypadł do gustu ten kompromis i zgodził się na samodzielne przygotowanie płatków.

Ustawiając miskę i pudełko z płatkami na stole, Hermiona wyjęła mleko z lodówki. Mleko w butelce było zbyt nieporęczne dla Scorpiusa, dlatego położyła je na stole i zaczęła szukać dzbanka. Szukając go, patrzyła na syna i zamrugała, gdy wsypywał czekoladowe płatki do miski, rozsypując je na cały stół. Wreszcie dostrzegła dzbanek na mleko z tyłu szafki, sięgnęła po niego i usłyszała chichot Scorpiusa. Odwróciła się, zauważając, że chłopiec trzyma obiema rękami butelkę mleka i wylewa je na płatki. Jednak tak jak podejrzewała, butelka była dla niego za duża i w efekcie mleko rozprysnęło się wszędzie, włączając w to kałużę spływającą na podłogę.

— Dobrze, Scorp, masz wystarczającą ilość mleka! — zawołała Hermiona, podchodząc bliżej i zabierając butelkę z ręki syna. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, szybko usunęła bałagan i podała synowi łyżkę. — Smacznego.

— Mmm — zamruczał Scorpius, gdy powąchał swoje płatki. — Czy jutro będzie seks, mamusiu?

— Nie — odpowiedziała, notując mentalnie, że ma nakrzyczeć na męża, gdy ten wróci z pracy. — Jedz płatki, Scorp, są znacznie lepsze dla ciebie.

— Ale ja chcę być jak tatuś i wujek Blaise — kłócił się Scorpius, w przerwach między jedzeniem płatków. — I dziadek. Założę się, że robił seks na śniadanie.

— Założę się, że tak — mruknęła Hermiona, wiedząc dokładnie, jacy są jej teściowie. Prawdopodobieństwo, że Lucjusz i Narcyza praktykowali poranne numerki, było według niej niemal zerowe. — Teraz jedz swoje płatki. Potem możesz pobawić się swoimi figurkami do quidditcha, gdy ja zajmę się pokojem dziecka.

Przygotowując sobie filiżankę herbaty, Hermiona była wdzięczna, że reszta posiłku przebiegła bez zakłóceń. Gdy Scorpius skończył, zawołał Zeusa i wraz z Hermioną ruszyli na górę. Upewniając się, że rzuciła zaklęcie, dzięki któremu Scorpius nie będzie mógł zjeżdżać po schodach, Hermiona zaprowadziła swego syna i szczeniaka do jego sypialni.

— Będę obok, jeśli byś mnie potrzebował — powiedziała, chociaż mówiła bardziej do siebie, ponieważ Scorpius był zajęty wyrzucaniem figurek na podłogę i w ogóle jej nie słuchał.

Zadowolona, że Scorpius był zajęty swoimi sprawami, Hermiona skierowała się do pokoju dziecka. Ponieważ nie wiedzieli, czy mogą spodziewać się chłopca czy dziewczynki, pokój urządzono w neutralnych kolorach, a wszystko co kupili było odpowiednie zarówno dla chłopca, jak i dla dziewczynki. Jednak należało tu trochę posprzątać, dlatego Hermiona usiadła i zaczęła przebierać pudełka z zabawkami i ubraniami Scorpiusa.

Przez prawie godzinę Hermiona była skupiona na sortowaniu, nasłuchując, co robi jej syn. Natychmiast wstała, gdy usłyszała głośny huk na dole w korytarzu.

— Scorpius!

W panice wyleciała z pokoju i pobiegła do sypialni syna. Poślizgnęła się w drzwiach. Jej usta otworzyły się szeroko na widok, który zastała. Każda pojedyncza zabawka i książka jej syna była rozrzucona po podłodze. Zeus siedział szczęśliwie na łóżku Scorpiusa, podczas gdy chłopiec latał na swojej małej miotle.

— Scorpiusie Malfoy! — krzyknęła z oburzeniem. — Zejdź na dół.

Z zakłopotaniem Scorpius skierował się ku ziemi i zeskoczył z miotły.

— Przepraszam, to był wypadek.

— Jaki wypadek? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Książki — odparł, wskazując swoją biblioteczkę. — Nie chciałem w nie wpaść.

— A co robiłeś na miotle? — dopytywała. — Wiesz, że nie możesz latać, jeśli twojego taty nie ma w pobliżu.

— Ale to dotyczy mojej dużej miotły — skomentował Scorpius. — To tylko moja dziecięca miotełka.

— Na której wciąż nie wolno ci latać — oświadczyła Hermiona. Podobnie jak jego ojciec, Scorpius miał odpowiedź na wszystko, co czasem sprawiało, że praktycznie nic nie było dla niego niemożliwe do zdobycia. — Tak naprawdę nie powinieneś latać w domu. To niebezpieczne.

— Tak, mamusiu — westchnął Scorpius, rozpoznając w tonie matki, że jest śmiertelnie poważna.

— Teraz posprzątaj swoje zabawki; ten pokój to chlew — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Czy możemy użyć magii? — zapytał Scorpius z nadzieją w głosie.

— Nie, nie możemy. — Hermiona rzuciła ostre spojrzenie, uświadamiając mu, że nie wyjdzie stąd, dopóki ten nie posprząta. — Wszystko zrzuciłeś, więc od razu możesz je poukładać.

Dramatycznie wzdychając, Scorpius odwrócił się do swoich zabawek i teatralnie wrzucał je do pudełka. Kiedy podeszła do łóżka, mijając stertę książek, Hermiona zachichotała, widząc wygłupy swego syna. Zbierał każdą zabawkę pojedynczo przy akompaniamencie serii jęków i mamrotania. Tak naprawdę starał się wymusić na niej poczucie winy, ale Hermiona nie dała się nabrać na jego niewinny wyraz twarzy i uroczy uśmiech.

W końcu Scorpius zrozumiał, że matka nie miała zamiaru mu pomóc, więc zmienił taktykę. Zebrał tyle zabawek, ile był w stanie unieść w ramionach i bezceremonialnie wrzucił je do pudełka. Wreszcie wszystkie były posprzątane, ale w pudełku panował bałagan, a Hermiona wiedziała, że będzie miał trudności, aby potem cokolwiek tam znaleźć. Chociaż może bałagan, który stworzył, nauczy go, że nie zawsze dostanie wszystko, czego chce.

— Chodź — powiedziała Hermiona, gdy pokój był znów czysty. — Chodźmy coś zjeść, a potem spędzimy miłe, spokojne popołudnie.

— Będę mógł pograć na bębnach? — zapytał Scorpius, gdy skierowali się na dół. Dostał zestaw bębnów na swoje urodziny od wujka Blaise’a; zaraz po Zeusie, był to najlepszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymał.

— Zobaczymy — odpowiedziała Hermiona, widząc, że może zapomnieć o spokojnym po południu. Teraz Scorpius zapragnął pograć na bębnach i nie zapowiadało się, żeby spoczął, dopóki nie osiągnie zamierzonego celu, a Hermiona wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie się podda i pozwoli Scorpiusowi na to, o co prosił..

Po obiedzie Hermiona była zmuszona zmierzyć się ze swoim czteroletnim synem i jego bębnami. Kiedy próbowała odpocząć, ponownie przeklęła Blaise’a Zabiniego. Najpierw rozpoczął ten cały bałagan, przez co Scorpius chciał seksu na śniadanie, a teraz przyczynił się do jej obecnego położenia. Właśnie w tej chwili Hermiona nienawidziła najlepszego przyjaciela swojego męża i gdyby teraz Blaise niespodziewanie pojawił się w jej domu, na własnej skórze doświadczyłby gniewu bardzo sfrustrowanej i przepełnionej hormonami Hermiony.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**Wtorek**

 

Gdy Scorpius jadł śniadanie (na szczęście bez wspominania o seksie) Hermiona sporządziła listę zakupów. Zrobiłaby je w sklepie, gdy Draco zająłby się Scorpiusem, ale dziś musiała zadowolić się wycieczką do magicznej wsi, ponieważ żyli na obrzeżach miasta.

— Kiedy skończysz, idź i ubierz buty — rzekła Hermiona do syna, gdy jadł płatki.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Scorpius, mrużąc swe szare oczy na matkę.

— Wychodzimy — odpowiedziała. — Jedziemy do wioski.

— Nie chcę.

Hermiona podniosła wzrok z listy zakupów i rzuciła w kierunku swojego przerażonego syna ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

— Pojedziemy do wioski, Scorpius, a teraz skończ śniadanie, abyśmy mogli wyruszyć.

Scorpius odwzajemnił spojrzenie Hermiony, zanim wziął łyżkę i wrócił do jedzenia. Hermiona radośnie skinęła głową, gdy Scorpius przysunął łyżkę do ust, ale sekundę później jej szczęka opadła z szoku, kiedy cała zawartość łyżki spoczęła na jego koszuli. Dla niewinnego obserwatora wyglądałoby to tak, że Scorpius przypadkiem nie trafił do ust, ale Hermiona wiedziała lepiej. Jej syn celowo ubrudził swoją koszulkę, aby spowodować kłopoty.

— Scorpius! — skarciła go, wyrywając łyżkę i miskę, aby nie spowodował jeszcze większych szkód.

— Ups — mruknął Scorpius, wzruszając ramionami.

— Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę — wymamrotała Hermiona, łapiąc ręcznik i ruszając do syna. Szybko musnęła koszulkę i zrozumiała, że nie jest dobrze i jej syn będzie musiał się przebrać, zanim wyjdą.

— Dalej, proszę pana, po tych schodach — powiedziała Hermiona, klaskając dłońmi. — Musimy przebrać cię w czystą koszulkę.

Hermiona spodziewała się oporu syna, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu zeskoczył z miejsca i razem z Zeusem ruszyli na schody. Hermiona musiała iść dość szybko, aby dotrzeć na korytarz, zanim Scorpius i szczeniak wejdą na schody. Idąc za synem, Hermiona przeklinała go za opóźnienie. Miała nadzieję, że dotrze do wioski przed lunchem.

Gdy weszła do pokoju Scorpiusa, zauważyła, że jej syn zdjął już koszulkę, rzucając ją na podłogę. Właśnie miał robić to samo ze spodniami, ale go powstrzymała.

— Nie musisz zdejmować spodni — powiedziała. — Przyniosę ci nową koszulkę i twoje najnowsze tenisówki z szafy.

Zdejmując brudną koszulkę Scorpiusowi, szybko wkroczyła do łazienki, gdzie znajdował się kosz na pranie i wrzuciła ją do środka. Potem wróciła do pokoju syna i wyjęła z szafki świeży T-shirt. Potem odwróciła się do syna, który siedział na łóżku i trzymał jedną tenisówkę.

— Gdzie jest druga?

— Nie mogę znaleźć — odparł Scorpius, wzruszając ramionami.

— Jeśli ją schowałeś, będziesz miał kłopoty — ostrzegła Hermiona. Miała nadzieję, że Zeus jej nie znalazł i nie rozszarpał na kawałki.

Ubrała syna w świeżą koszulkę i zaczęła szukać buta syna. Sprawdziła szafę, ale nie znalazła żadnego śladu, więc zerknęła pod łóżko i do kufra z zabawkami. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i spróbowała przywołać but. Ze świstem but wleciał do pokoju przez otwarte okno. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, widząc, że okno było otwarte i podniosła but, który wylądował u jej stóp. Był cały w błocie.

— Co u licha? — Podeszła do okna i wyjrzała na zewnątrz, dostrzegła rabatkę kwiatową pod oknem syna, która wyglądała bardzo źle. — Scorpius, czy wyrzuciłeś but przez okno?

— Nie — odparł Scorpius, robiąc niewinną minę.

Gdyby to było inne dziecko, Hermiona mogłaby w to uwierzyć, ale to syn Draco, a na dodatek Malfoy. Co oznaczało, że z natury był złośliwy i potrafił kłamać jak z nut. Na szczęście Hermiona miała dużą wiedzę na ten temat i wiedziała, kiedy kłamali Malfoyowie, a jej syn nie był ich przeciwieństwem.

— Nie wyrzucamy butów przez okno — skarciła syna, zatrzaskując okno, zamykając je i magicznie czyszcząc buta trzymanego w dłoni.

— Wiem, że to złe — odparł poważnie Scorpius.

— Owszem — zgodziła się Hermiona, wkładając synowi buty. — A jeśli złapię cię na robieniu tego ponownie, będziesz miał kłopoty, mój panie.

Zamiast upierać się, że jest niewinny, Scorpius tylko spojrzał na nią swoimi dużymi, szarymi oczami. W tym momencie tak bardzo przypominał jej męża. Draco stosował tę sztuczkę, gdy został przyłapany na byciu złośliwym. Zamiast starać się bronić, rzucał czar, zmuszając ją, by zapomniała, dlaczego w ogóle była na niego zła. Scorpius był taki sam, a jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, aby przestała się na niego gniewać.

— Chodź, musimy iść. — Trzymając rękę Scorpiusa, Hermiona pomogła mu na piętrze i poprowadziła do schodów.

Gdy dotarli na dół, posłała Scorpiusa do salonu, a sama udała się do kuchni po listę zakupów. Z listą w ręku złapała swoją torebkę i ich kurtki, a potem Scorpiusa. Zakładając buty na nogi, sprawdziła, czy ma w torbie wszystko, czego potrzebuje, po czym założyła kurtkę i złapała do ręki kurtkę Scorpiusa.

— W porządku, jesteśmy gotowi… — Hermiona przerwała, gdy weszła do pokoju i stanęła twarzą w twarz z nagim Scorpiusem.

Zostawiła go samego na krótki czas, a on zdążył zdjąć z siebie wszystkie ubrania. Tenisówki leżały przy kominku, spodnie i majtki na sofie, a koszulka na głowie Zeusa. Nie to żeby pies się tym przejmował — po prostu był szczęśliwy, leżąc zwinięty naprzeciwko okna.

— Scorpius! — zawołała Hermiona, rzucając na podłogę z frustracją torbę i kurtkę. — Co ty wyprawiasz?

— Nie lubię ubrań — odparł chłopiec.

— Grzeczni chłopcy nie chodzą nago — powiedziała Hermiona, zaczynając ubierać syna.

— Tatuś tak — odparł Scorpius, siadając na podłodze i otaczając się ramionami. — Widziałem go.

— Tatuś jest złym chłopcem — odpowiedziała kobieta, zastanawiając się, kiedy ich syn widział Draco nago. To prawda, że jej mąż lubił chodzić bez ubrania, ale zwykle tak zachowywał się jedynie w sypialni.

— Zły chłopiec, tatuś! Zły chłopiec, tatuś! — skandował Scorpius.

— Nie chcesz być złym chłopcem, prawda? — zapytała syna.

— Chcę być jak tata — odpowiedział Scorpius, podrywając się na nogi.

— Nie śmiej nawet uciekać — ostrzegła Hermiona, zbliżając się do syna. — Mówię poważnie, Scorpius.

Jednakże Scorpiusowi wydawało się, że Hermiona się z nim bawi i kiedy zrobiła kolejny krok w jego stronę, odwrócił się i uciekł. Mrucząc do siebie, Hermiona ruszyła za czterolatkiem. Zwykle łapała go z łatwością, ale fakt, że była w siódmym miesiącu ciąży, nieco komplikował sprawę. Nie była tak zwinna, a Scorpius z wiekiem biegał coraz szybciej. Wkrótce nie będzie w stanie go złapać, nawet gdy dziecko już się urodzi.

Po prawie pięciu minutach Hermiona złapała syna. Ubranie go nie było łatwe, ale wreszcie jej się udało. Potem cały czas trzymała go za rękę, gdy zakładała mu kurtkę i oboje wyszli z domu. Początkowo zamierzała wyprowadzić Zeusa na spacer, ale po ostatnich trzydziestu minutach chciała jedynie pójść do sklepu i wrócić jak najszybciej.

— Scorpius, przestań powłóczyć nogami — syknęła Hermiona, gdy jej syn ciągnął stopami po ziemi, ocierając buty. — Idź porządnie.

— Ale moje nogi są zmęczone — ryknął Scorpius. — Idziemy wieczność.

— Właśnie wyszliśmy z ogrodu — stwierdziła Hermiona. Nawet nie musiała się odwracać, aby zobaczyć, że ich dom jest w niewielkiej odległości.

— Lata temu — odparł Scorpius.

— Uch, zamierzasz się zachowywać jak mały potwór, prawda? — mruknęła do siebie Hermiona, gdy szli dalej do wioski.

Zanim tam dotarli, Hermiona zrezygnowała z ciągłego upominania syna, że powinien iść jak grzeczny chłopiec. Wyraźnie nie chciał jej słuchać i marnowała tylko czas, więc dała spokój. Na szczęście magia powodowała, że buty stały się otarciooporne.

Przybycie do wioski niezbyt zmieniło podejście Scorpiusa i jęczał, wchodząc do każdego sklepu. Wślizgując się za Hermionę, dotykał i szturchał wszystko, co było w sklepach, które odwiedzali.

— Czy przestaniesz to robić? — syknęła Hermiona, gdy jej syn wpatrywał się w świeżo upieczony chleb w piekarni. — Palce nie służą do dotykania. Tylko źli chłopcy wszystko dotykają.

Chwyciła dotknięte pieczywo, bo czuła się winna, że zostawia to dla innych, a potem wzięła wszystko, czego potrzebowali, zanim wprowadziła syna do warzywniaka. Pomimo tego, że robiła zakupy w markecie dla mugoli, uwielbiała wieś i świeże produkty. Prawie w każdym sklepie była mieszanka mugolskich i magicznych przedmiotów, a wszystkie miały staroświecki urok. Właściciele sklepów znali wszystkich mieszkańców wioski i byli bardzo mili oraz uprzejmi.

— Dzień dobry, pani Malfoy — powiedział Malcolm, gdy Hermiona i Scorpius weszli do jego sklepu. — Dzień dobry, paniczu Malfoy.

— Cześć — odparł Scorpius, uśmiechając się do przyjaznego sprzedawcy.

Hermiona również się z nim przywitała, zanim złapała kosz i zaczęła robić zakupy. Spośród wszystkich sklepów w warzywniaku ten oferował największy wybór pod względem czarodziejskiego jedzenia, a egzotyczne owoce były najlepszymi, jakie kiedykolwiek Hermiona widziała.

— Mamo, jestem głodny — powiedział Scorpius, ciągnąc Hermionę za ramię.

— Przyniosę ci jabłko — odrzekła Hermiona, wzięła trochę marakui i włożyła je do koszyka.

— Sam to zrobię — zawołał Scorpius i ruszył przed siebie.

Hermiona ścigała syna, ale nie zdążyła go chwycić, zanim dotarł do dużej wystawy jabłek. Otworzyła usta, aby powiedzieć, żeby się zatrzymał, ale mogła tylko patrzeć z przerażeniem, jak wyciągnął jabłko z dołu wystawy, powodując, że reszta potoczyła się we wszystkie strony.

— Bardzo przepraszam — zawołała do sprzedawcy, wyciągając różdżkę i zaczynając zbierać jabłka.

— Nic się nie stało — odparł Malcolm, pomagając Hermionie ratować owoce.

— Przepraszam — mruknął Scorpius z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

— Zaufać ci, że weźmiesz jabłko z góry stosu — wymamrotała Hermiona. Szczerze mówiąc, to było jego typowe zachowanie.

Gdy zebrali wszystkie jabłka i zaczęli układać na wystawie, Hermiona zauważyła, że kilka z nich się obiło. Szybko chwyciła torbę i zaczęła pakować obite jabłka, które zdołała odnaleźć.

— Bardzo przepraszam, wezmę te obite jabłka — powiedziała do sprzedawcy. — Jestem pewna, że zrobię z nich tort lub coś innego.

— Nonsens — odparł Malcolm, zatrzymując Hermionę, zanim napełniła kosz obitymi jabłkami. — Mogę je sprzedać na przecenie albo zabrać je do stadniny koni. Proszę się nie martwić, pani Malfoy.

— Przynajmniej proszę mi pozwolić dać coś w zamian — powiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając gotówkę, aby zapłacić.

Pomimo protestów sprzedawcy, Hermiona dodała kilka dodatkowych galeonów do tego, co zapłaciła. Potem wzięła za rękę Scorpiusa i wyprowadziła go ze sklepu.

— Czy możemy jechać zobaczyć konie? — spytał Scorpius, wgryzając się w błyszczące, nieobite jabłko.

Na skraju wioski znajdowała się stadnina koni, a czarownica, która ją prowadziła, dawała lekcje jazdy konnej. Hermiona wiele razy zabierała Scorpiusa, aby zobaczył konie i zgodziła się, że będzie się uczył na nich jeździć, jak trochę podrośnie.

— Nie dzisiaj — powiedziała do syna.

Obawiała się spustoszenia, jakie Scorpius mógłby spowodować wśród koni. Najbezpieczniej było go zaprowadzić do domu i mieć nadzieję, że przez resztę dnia nie spowoduje żadnych kłopotów. Oczywiście optymizm Hermiony trwał dość krótko i gdy tylko weszli do domu, Scorpius zdjął swoje ubranie i biegał po domu nago. Wyglądało na to, że to kolejny męczący dzień z jej synem w roli głównej.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**Środa**

 

Po śniadaniu, podczas którego Scorpius rozsypał płatki kukurydziane po podłodze, Hermiona zdecydowała, że spędzą ranek, robiąc coś, co zajmie jej syna i miała nadzieję, że obędzie się bez kłopotów. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że najlepszym sposobem na zajęcie czymś Scorpiusa jest pozwoleniem, by rysował i malował. Jej syn uwielbiał kreatywne zajęcia i mógł wiele godzin spędzić, kolorując obrazki w swych książkach.

— Możemy coś namalować? — spytał Scorpius, gdy Hermiona opowiadała mu o swoim pomyśle.

— Myślałam raczej o rysowaniu wzdłuż linii i kolorowaniu w jednej z twoich książek — odparła Hermiona.

— Chcę namalować obraz — zaprotestował chłopiec. — Proszę, mamusiu, to dla ciebie.

Mierząc się ze spojrzeniem, które rzucił jej syn, uznała, że nie może odmówić. Pomimo swego zdania pozwoliła Scorpiusowi malować. Przykryła stół w jadalni kilkoma warstwami gazet, przyniosła farby syna, umieściła na stole dzbanek z wodą i kilka wielkich kartek papieru.

— Chcesz, żebym pomogła? — zapytała.

— Nie — odparł Scorpius, potrząsając głową, gdy usiadł przy stole. — Dam sobie radę.

— Nawet jeśli tak, myślę, że będę mieć na to oko — mruknęła Hermiona.

Kierując się na przeciwległy koniec jadalni, przywołała książkę. Dotyczyła astronomii, a czytała ją, ponieważ chciała znaleźć jakąś inspirację do imienia dziecka. Gdy po raz pierwszy była w ciąży, wiedzieli, że będą mieli chłopca, ponieważ w rodzinie Malfoyów rzucono zaklęcie, które sprawiało, że pierworodne zawsze był mężczyzną, więc imię było bardzo proste do wyboru. Jednak tym razem nie mieli pojęcia, jakiej płci mogą się spodziewać. Jeśli chodzi o imiona, przy pierwszej ciąży nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiali, ponieważ Draco wspomniał o imieniu Scorpius, gdy tylko oznajmiła mu, że jest w ciąży, a dodatkowo wiedziała, że to imię będzie idealne dla ich pierwszego dziecka. Oznaczało to, że musiała wymyślić kilka opcji dla tego, które nosiła, chyba że zupełnie odetną się od tradycji i wybiorą zupełnie inne imię.

Podczas przeglądania książki, robiła notatki na kartce, zapisując te, które jej się spodobały. Cały czas miała oko na Scorpiusa. Na szczęście po raz pierwszy w tym tygodniu jej syn siedział spokojnie i nie powodował spustoszenia. Gdyby wiedziała, że malowanie tak go uspokaja, spróbowałaby tego kilka dni temu.

Po dziesięciu minutach w jadalni musiała skorzystać z toalety. Skoro Scorpius tak dobrze się zachowywał, powiedziała mu, żeby kontynuował zajęcie i szybko ruszyła na górę. Scorpius kiwnął głową i obiecał dobrze się zachowywać, nawet nie podnosząc głowy znad swojego dzieła, gdy Hermiona opuściła pomieszczenie.

Prawie pięć minut później wróciła, a jej dobry humor wyparował, gdy stanęła w drzwiach, widząc to, co zastała. Scorpius nadal siedział na swoim krześle, tylko teraz miał zieloną farbę na platynowych włosach i swojej bladej twarzy. Jednak gorzej wyglądała ściana tuż za nim. Piękny cytrynowy mur pokrywały różne odcienie zielonej farby. Część farby spłynęła na jej śmietankowy dywan.

— Scorpius, co zrobiłeś?! — krzyknęła Hermiona, kiedy otrząsnęła się z szoku i weszła do pokoju.

— Nic — odparł. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, Hermiona jęknęła, widząc, że miał namalowany czerwony wąsik nad górną wargą.

— Dlaczego ściany są pomalowane farbą? — zapytała, wyciągając różdżkę. Miała nadzieję, że magia naprawi szkody i nie będzie musiała remontować całego pokoju.

— Przygotowywałem zieloną farbę na smoka — odpowiedział chłopiec, podnosząc kartkę z dużym zielonym kleksem na środku.

— Nie musiałeś ćwiczyć na ścianach — zaprotestowała Hermiona. — Odłóż te farby i usiądź jak dobry chłopiec.

— Ale mój smok nie jest jeszcze skończony — zawołał Scorpius. — Chcę go dać tatusiowi.

— Myślałam, że malowałeś dla mnie — powiedziała, próbując wyczyścić ściany i dywan.

— Bo tak było. — Chłopiec wskazał drugą kartkę papieru, na którym Hermiona zobaczyła portret swojej rodziny, a raczej zakładała, że to ich rodzina. Na obrazku znajdowały się dwie wysokie figurki na kijach, jedna z żółtymi włosami i druga z brązowymi, mała o jasnych włosach i maleńka postać, którą zapewne było niemowlę, oraz brązowa plama, którą zapewne uważał za Zeusa.

— Jest piękny, Scorp — powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się do syna. — Miałam nadzieję, że nie będziesz malował jadalni, aby stworzyć drugi obrazek.

— Przepraszam — odparł Scorpius, lekko się uśmiechając. — Czy mogę skończyć smoka?

— Tylko jeśli nie zabrudzisz farbą ściany i dywanu — oznajmiła Hermiona.

Podczas gdy Scorpius kończył drugi obrazek, Hermiona skupiła swą uwagę na bałaganie, który stworzył. Na szczęście naprawiła wszystko magią i zabezpieczyła ściany oraz dywan, aby nie zostały ponownie zabrudzone.

— Dobrze, karzełku, musisz wziąć kąpiel przed lunchem — powiedziała Hermiona, gdy uporała się ze ścianami.

— Ale mamusiu, nie chcę się kąpać — zaprotestował Scorpius.

— Brudni chłopcy muszą się kąpać — oświadczyła zdecydowanym tonem.

Pomimo protestów chłopca, Hermiona usunęła rzeczy do malowania i zostawiła obrazki, które namalował do suszenia, a jego poprowadziła na górę, by wziął kąpiel. Scorpius narzekał cały czas, ale Hermiona miała nad nim przewagę i zmusiła go. Gdy był już wyszorowany, przebrała go w czysty zestaw ubrań i zabrała z powrotem na dół, aby przygotować lunch.

— Czy mogę zjeść lody? — spytał Scorpius, gdy postawiła przed nim talerz z fasolką i tostem.

— Później — odpowiedziała. — Najpierw zjedz fasolkę na toście.

— Nie lubię fasolki — skarżył się Scorpius.

— Owszem, lubisz — powiedziała Hermiona, siadając na kanapie. Celowo zrobiła lekki lunch, ponieważ planowała przygotować na obiad kurczaka z parmezanem. — Zjedz fasolkę, a potem porozmawiamy o lodach.

Przez prawie pięć minut Scorpius skubał swój lunch, odpychając fasolkę na boki talerza. Za każdym razem, gdy wspominał lody, Hermiona uciszała go i nalegała, by zjadł resztę posiłku.

— Fasolka jest niedobra — stwierdził Scorpius, popychając talerz na środek stołu, a potem na podłogę.

— Scorpiusie Malfoy, nie zrzucaj fasolki na podłogę — krzyknęła Hermiona.

— Niedobra fasolka! — wrzasnął, kontynuując rozrzucanie jej dookoła.

— Przestań — oświadczyła Hermiona, patrząc na syna, gdy zbierała leżącą wszędzie zieleninę.

Hermiona upewniła się, że żadnej nie pominęła, ale nagle usłyszała chichot swojego syna. Mając złe przeczucia, podniosła się i jęknęła głośno. Jej syn śmiał się radośnie, mając na głowie fasolkę, spływającą po jego twarzy. Najwidoczniej postanowił wylać sobie lunch na głowę sekundę po tym, jak się odwróciła.

— Nie dostaniesz lodów — powiedziała Hermiona, zaczynając czyścić swojego syna. — Potrzebujesz kolejnej kąpieli, bo masz brudne włosy.

— Nie chcę — oświadczył, próbując wyrwać się z jej uścisku. — Miałem już jedną.

— Wiem — mruknęła Hermiona. — Ale potrzebujesz kolejnej, bo wylałeś sobie lunch na głowę.

Przeklinając syna i fakt, że nawet najmniejsza rzecz sprawiała, że wyglądał niechlujnie. Hermiona posprzątała kuchnię, a potem zaciągnęła Scorpiusa do łazienki, by go wykąpać. Chłopiec wzdrygał się przez cały czas, przez co druga kąpiel nie przebiegła tak szybko jak pierwsza, ale w końcu był czysty i przebrany w nowy zestaw ubrań.

— Chciałabym, abyś zachowywał się dobrze podczas tego popołudnia — powiedziała Hermiona, gdy zeszli na dół. — Muszę zrobić obiad, a nie chcę znowu cię kąpać.

— Czy mogę pobawić się z Zeusem w ogrodzie? — zapytał Scorpius.

Hermiona zastanawiała się przez kilka minut, czy zgodzić się na zabawę Scorpiusa w ogrodzie. Ten za domem był zamknięty i posiadał kilka zabezpieczeń, więc miała pewność, że nie zrobi sobie krzywdy. Dwa razy sprawdziła, czy zaklęcia są rzucone poprawnie, zanim otworzyła tylne drzwi i wypuściła syna. Potem zajęła się przygotowaniami do obiadu.

— Mamusiu, możemy dostać piłkę? — zawołał Scorpius, wracając do kuchni po niespełna minucie.

— Dobrze, zaraz ją przywołam — odpowiedziała Hermiona.

Dwa razy sprawdziła, czy nie zostawiła na widoku noży lub czegoś niebezpiecznego, a następnie skierowała się w stronę schodów i przywołała jedną z piłek. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że gdy wyszła z kuchni, Scorpius złapał łyżkę i plastikowy pojemnik, po czym zabrał to na zewnątrz. Gdy pojawiła się z piłką, chłopiec ukrył pojemnik i łyżkę, dziękując matce anielskim uśmiechem.

Mając nadzieję, że jej syn nie stanie się jeszcze bardziej złośliwy, wróciła do kuchni i wzięła się za przygotowywanie obiadu. Co jakiś czas wyglądała przez okno i cieszyła się, że kopał piłkę razem z Zeusem. Co ważniejsze — pozostał czysty.

Gdy popołudnie minęło, Hermiona skończyła przygotowywać jedzenie i zapomniała sprawdzić co u Scorpiusa. Dopiero wtedy, gdy sprzątała, zdała sobie sprawę, że przez pewien czas do niego nie zaglądała. Kiedy kierowała się do tylnych drzwi, otworzyły się i ubłoceni Scorpius i Zeus weszli do kuchni. Scorpius niósł plastikowe pudełko w dłoni i wyglądał tak, jakby taplał się w błocie.

— Co tam masz? — zapytała syna. Oczywiście w tym momencie pożałowała, że spuściła go z oka.

— Robaki. — Scorpius uśmiechnął się szeroko, podsuwając pojemnik pod nos Hermiony.

Kobieta skrzywiła się na widok pudełka pełnego wijących się robaków.

— Wykopałeś je?

— Taa — odparł Scorpius, wyjmując łyżkę z kieszeni. — Oczyściłem kamienie dla ciebie.

Spoglądając przez tylne drzwi, Hermiona zauważyła stos kamieni, które jej syn wykopał w ogrodzie. Na środku wyrastał kran i wydawało się, że jej syn wykorzystał go do usunięcia błota z kamieni, które wykopał.

— Myślę, że nadszedł czas, aby robaki powróciły do swoich domów — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Ale ja chcę je zatrzymać — oświadczył Scorpius, dotykając jednego palcem i powodując, że zaczął się obracać. — One są fajne.

— Fajne czy nie, robaki powinny być w ogrodzie — nalegała Hermiona.

— Ale mamusiu… — zaczął Scorpius, posyłając jej swoje najsmutniejsze spojrzenie.

— Żadnego ale — przerwała. — Odnieś je do ogrodu.

Lekko wzdychając, Scorpius wrócił do ogrodu i wyrzucił robaki. Gdy wrócił do kuchni, Hermiona wyrzuciła pojemnik do kosza, a łyżkę do zlewu.

— W porządku, idziemy znowu się kąpać — oświadczyła, wzdychając.

— Nie znowu — jęknął Scorpius. — Jestem czysty.

— Byłeś — odparowała. — Teraz jesteś brudny i potrzebujesz kolejnej kąpieli. Co by powiedział tatuś, gdyby wrócił do domu i zobaczył ciebie ubłoconego? Z pewnością nie byłby szczęśliwy.

Myśl o tym, że Draco niedługo wróci do domu, przekonała Scorpiusa do trzeciej kąpieli w ciągu tego dnia. Gdy wreszcie był czysty i przebrany, Hermiona upewniła się, że resztę dnia spędzi cicho w salonu. I oczywiście, gdy Draco wrócił do domu, Scorpius był tak samo czysty jak rano i nie było żadnych wskazówek, że przez te wszystkie godziny spowodował tyle spustoszenia, że musiał się kąpać aż trzy razy.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**Czwartek**

 

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą, bo poranek przebiegał stosunkowo spokojnie. Scorpius radośnie bawił się swoimi smokami, pozwalając jej zrelaksować się z książką astronomiczną. Kiedy minęła połowa poranka, usłyszeli dzwonek. Hermiona otworzyła drzwi, zauważyła Ginny i jej syna, Jamesa, na progu. James był o kilka miesięcy starszy od Scorpiusa i przyjaźnił się z nim.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko naszej wizycie — powiedziała Ginny. — Byliśmy na zakupach i nagle przypomniałam sobie, że w tym tygodniu rozpoczęłaś urlop macierzyński, więc kupiłam ciasteczka dla chłopców i sernik z marakują dla nas. Pomyślałam, że możemy sobie zrobić przerwę na kawę.

— Brzmi świetnie — odpowiedziała Hermiona, otwierając drzwi i zapraszając ich do środka. Natychmiast James ruszył do salonu i usłyszała, że Scorpius z entuzjazmem przywitał swojego przyjaciela. — Wygląda na to, że kupiłaś więcej niż ciasteczka i sernik. — Zachichotała, gestykulując nad mnóstwem toreb, które niosła jej przyjaciółka.

— Zrobiłam zapasy prezentów urodzinowych — oświadczyła Ginny, umieszczając torby obok drzwi wejściowych. — Kupiłam trochę rzeczy, a kiedy odbędą się urodziny, znajdę coś w mojej torbie pełnej gadżetów.

— Myślę, że to jeden z twoich najlepszych pomysłów — powiedziała Hermiona ze śmiechem, gdy weszły do salonu. — Chłopcy, chcecie ciasteczka i mleko?

— Tak — odpowiedzieli radośnie Scorpius i James.

Ginny wyjęła desery z torby i poszła za Hermioną do kuchni. W ciągu pięciu minut wróciły z poranną przekąską dla każdego. Podczas gdy Hermiona i Ginny usiadły na kanapie z sernikiem i napojami, chłopcy zajadali swoje ciastka i mleko. Potem usiedli na podłodze i bawili się smokami Scorpiusa.

— Więc jak nastrój na urlopie macierzyńskim? — zapytała Ginny, po tym jak spędziły miłe pół godziny.

— Chcę wrócić do pracy — lamentowała Hermiona. — Poważnie. Jestem w domu od trzech dni i już wariuję.

— Tak, siedzenie i nicnierobienie może być dość nudne.

— Zabiłabym za szansę na to, by siedzieć i nic nie robić — powiedziała Hermiona, opowiadając Ginny o swoim tygodniu.

— Naprawdę był diabłem, prawda? — Ginny zachichotała, gdy Hermiona opowiedziała jej o popisach Scorpiusa. James czasami był utrapieniem, ale nie miał tyle talentu, co Scorpius na tworzenie spustoszenia.

— To moja wina — narzekała Hermiona. — Prosiłam się o kłopoty, wychodząc za Ślizgona i mając z nim dzieci.

— I nie jakiegoś tam Ślizgona, tylko Malfoya — dodała Ginny.

— Tak uczciwie mówiąc, to stamtąd mogą pochodzić te złośliwe geny — odrzekła Hermiona. — Lucjusz też ma wiele za uszami.

— Geny Malfoyów są strasznie silne — zgodziła się Ginny. — Zarówno jeśli chodzi o wygląd i osobowość. Pomyśl tylko: wkrótce przyjdzie na świat kolejny Malfoy, a ty będziesz miała więcej zabawy.

Hermiona położyła dłoń na brzuchu na wspomnienie o jej jeszcze nienarodzonym dziecku.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie podobne do mnie.

— Wypiję za to — powiedziała Ginny, podnosząc kubek do ust i marszcząc brwi, gdy zauważyła, że jest pusty. — Chcesz jeszcze jedną?

— Nie, ale możesz zrobić dla siebie — mruknęła Hermiona.

Ginny skinęła głową, gdy wstała na nogi.

— Chłopcy, chcecie coś do picia? — Kiedy nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, rozejrzała się i zorientowała się, że nigdzie ich nie ma. — James? Scorpius? Gdzie jesteście?

— Przeklęte dzieci, zawsze się chowają — wymamrotała Hermiona, gdy wstała.

Po sprawdzeniu, czy chłopcy nie chowali się za sofą ani nigdzie indziej w pokoju, Hermiona i Ginny ruszyły na korytarz w poszukiwaniu swoich synów. Nie musiały iść daleko, bo znalazły Scorpiusa i Jamesa wraz z Zeusem siedzących na dole schodów. Zakupy Ginny były rozrzucone po podłodze, a chłopcy otworzyli kilka paczek.

Jednak to było nic w porównaniu z katastrofalnym wyglądem chłopców i Zeusa. Wśród zakupów Ginny było trochę artykułów do makijażu i dwóch chłopców postanowiło upiększyć swoje twarze. Obaj także mieli kapelusze i szaliki, a na nogach buty, które zakupiła Ginny. Co do Zeusa — biedny szczeniak miał wstążki na głowie i ogonie.

— Och, słodki Merlinie — westchnęła Ginny, otwierając szeroko oczy.

— Bardzo przepraszam, Gin — przeprosiła Hermiona, wiedząc, że to jej syn był pomysłodawcą zabawy. Wątpiła, że James rozniósłby zakupy matki, gdyby Scorpius go do tego nie zachęcił.

— To nie twoja wina — przyznała Ginny. — James także jest nieposłuszny. Och, czy to moje nowe figi? — zawołała, gdy James założył jasnoróżową bieliznę na głowę Scorpiusa.

— Dobrze chłopcy, wystarczy — warknęła Hermiona, robiąc krok w przód.

— Tylko się bawimy, mamusiu — powiedział niewinnie Scorpius.

— Nie można się bawić, szperając w czyichś zakupach — skarciła ich, próbując razem z Ginny ogarnąć ten bałagan.

Hermiona ściągnęła wstążki z Zeusa, zanim zajęła się ubraniami na chłopcach. Tymczasem Ginny pochyliła się nad bałaganem, próbując naprawić to, co zostało zrujnowane. Niestety wiele artykułów do makijażu uległo zniszczeniu, nie nadając się już do użytku. Wreszcie pozbierały zakupy i Ginny ułożyła w głowie listę rzeczy, które musi dokupić.

— Chodźcie się umyć — powiedziała Hermiona. Była wdzięczna, że jedynie pomalowali sobie nawzajem twarze, co oznaczało, że wystarczy kąpiel w umywalce.

— Nie chcę się myć — jęknął James, gdy Hermiona wzięła go za rękę i poprowadziła do kuchni razem ze Scorpiusem.

— Co za charakterek — wymamrotała Ginny, idąc obok syna. — Wyglądasz jak mały, brudny szczeniak, a brudne szczeniaki muszą się myć.

Hermiona posadziła Scorpiusa z jednej strony umywalki, a Jamesa z drugiej. Potem wręczyła Ginny czystą szmatkę, nalała trochę wody do umywalki i dwie matki zaczęły czyścić swoje dzieci. Pomimo protestów chłopców ich umycie i wysuszenie nie trwało długo.

— Dobrze, myślę, że pora iść do domu — powiedziała Ginny do Jamesa, pomagając mu zejść z krzesła.

— Powiedz do widzenia.

— Do widzenia, ciociu Miono. Cześć, Scorp! — zawołał James, machając do przyjaciela, gdy Ginny pociągnęła go do drzwi.

— Cześć, James — rzekł Scorpius, gdy on i Hermiona podążyli za Potterami do wyjścia.

— Musimy zjeść kiedyś razem kolację — powiedziała Ginny, zbierając torby. — Skontaktuję się z tobą i może coś zorganizujemy.

— To brzmi świetnie — odparła Hermiona, gdy pożegnała się ze swoją przyjaciółką i chrześniakiem.

Kiedy Ginny i James wyszli, Hermiona i Scorpius skierowali się do kuchni, aby coś zjeść. Po posiłku Hermiona nakarmiła Zeusa i umyła naczynia.

— Zeus, jesteś takim nieokrzesanym szczeniakiem — westchnęła, odwracając się, by znaleźć psie jedzenie na podłodze. Szybko sprzątnęła karmę, zwróciła się do syna i uśmiechnęła. — Okej, muszę trochę posprzątać w moim pokoju. Idziemy na górę, a ty i Zeus będziecie się ładnie bawić. Zrozumiano?

— Tak, mamusiu — odparł Scorpius, ryglując drzwi. — Chodź Zeus, ruszamy.

Zeus natychmiast popędził za małym chłopcem, a Hermiona tuż za nimi po schodach. Gdy weszła na górę, rzuciła zaklęcia, które uniemożliwiały chłopcu zejście na dół, bez jej zgody. Zostawiając Scorpiusa i Zeusa w jego pokoju, udała się do sypialni. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, zostawiła otwarte drzwi, gdyby syn ją wołał. Potem odwróciła się do swojej dużej szafy i zaczęła porządkować ubrania. Miała to zrobić jakiś czas temu, ale była tak zajęta pracą, że nie znalazła nawet chwili. Właśnie teraz miała okazję, przynajmniej z tym chciała się wyrobić przed porodem, bo przy dwójce dzieci stanie się to całkowicie niewykonalne.

Hermiona zajęła się sortowaniem i po pół godzinie miała małą stertę rzeczy, które zamierzała oddać na cele charytatywne. Miała też kilka, które zamierzała wyrzucić, ale większość uchowała się w całkiem dobrym stanie i nadawała się do ponownego użytku. Po zamknięciu szafy odwróciła się, aby posprzątać w szufladach. Właśnie otworzyła tę, w której trzymała bieliznę, gdy usłyszała dźwięk za drzwiami. Spodziewając się zobaczyć syna. Przekręciła się i wrzasnęła, gdy mokry Zeus wskoczył na łóżko.

— Co do… — zaczęła, ale nie dokończyła zdania, ponieważ mokry Scorpius wpadł do jej pokoju po szczeniaku.

— Zeus, wracaj — zawołał Scorpius. — Muszę cię umyć.

— Zeus, zejdź — wrzasnęła Hermiona, gdy szczeniak zaczął się otrząsać na ubrania leżące na łóżku. — Zły pies.

— Zły pies — powtórzył chłopiec, gdy szczeniak zeskoczył z łóżka i podbiegł do niego.

— Scorpius, co ty wyprawiasz? — zażądała wyjaśnień Hermiona, gdy wstała. — Dlaczego jesteś mokry?

— Umyłem Zeusa — odparł Scorpius. — Ciocia Ginny powiedziała, że brudne szczeniaki muszą się myć, a ty mówiłaś, że Zeus jest brudnym szczeniakiem.

— Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie wbiegłeś do wanny — mruknęła Hermiona, wybiegając z sypialni.

Sekundę później Hermiona już podążała korytarzem, słysząc pluskającą w łazience wodę. Popędziła tam i w ostatniej chwili udało jej się zakręcić kurki, zanim wanna się przepełniła. Jednak pokój był cały mokry i podejrzewała, że Scorpius i Zeus szamotali się w wannie.

— Scorpiusie, czy wszedłeś do wanny razem z Zeusem? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Musiałem go umyć — odparł Scorpius, rzucając matce spojrzenie sugerujące, że głupotą jest zadawanie takiego pytania.

— Oczywiście, że tak — wymamrotała Hermiona. — Zdejmij mokre ubrania i włóż je do kosza na pranie.

Gdy Scorpius się rozbierał, Hermiona złapała Zeusa i z wielkim wysiłkiem udało jej się wysuszyć szczeniaka. Zanim skończyła, Scorpius był całkowicie nagi i radośnie tańczył wokół niej w łazience.

— Chodźmy do twojego pokoju — powiedziała Hermiona. — Ubierz się w piżamę i poczytamy w sypialni.

Scorpius nie miał problemu z założeniem piżamy, bo była bardzo miękka i radośnie udał się do pokoju Hermiony. Posadziła syna i szczeniaka na fotelu przy oknie i zajęła się bałaganem, który stworzyli. Nie tylko musiała uprać stertę ubrań, którą zamierzała rozdać, ale też na nowo pościelić łóżko. Gdy skończyła, zajęła się bałaganem w łazience. To był kolejny dzień ze Scorpiusem i obawiała się, że to dopiero początek chaosu, który spowoduje czterolatek.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**Piątek**

 

Zamiast ubrać Scorpiusa w codzienne ubranie, Hermiona założyła mu starą szatę, aby mieć pewność, że się nie ubrudzi. Planowała spędzić ranek w ogrodzie i wiedziała, że najlepszym pomysłem na uniknięcie przez syna kłopotów, było pozwolenie mu sobie pomóc. Miał swoje dziecięce taczki wypełnione małymi narzędziami ogrodniczymi i była świadoma, że uwielbiał robić bałagan w ogrodzie.

— Po śniadaniu pójdziemy do ogrodu — powiedziała Hermiona do Scorpiusa, przygotowując mu płatki. Po wydarzeniach z minionych dni była przekonana, że to najlepsza opcja.

— Co będziemy robić? — spytał Scorpius. — Latać?

— Nie, zrobimy coś w ogrodzie — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Dam ci twoje narzędzia i mi pomożesz.

— Tak! — zawołał Scorpius. — Lubię kopać.

— Wiem o tym — odparła Hermiona. — Pamiętaj tylko, żeby kopać tam, gdzie powiem.

— Obiecuję, mamusiu.

Po śniadaniu Hermiona i Scorpius ruszyli na zewnątrz. Kobieta wzięła swoje narzędzia ogrodnicze z magazynu mieszczącego się z boku domu, a także małe niebieskie taczki syna. W chwili, gdy się z nimi pojawiła, Scorpius złapał je i przejechał na drugą stronę ogrodu.

— Tutaj, Scorp — zawołała Hermiona, zbliżając się do grządki, przy której chciała pracować.

— Ale tu jest bałagan — zaprotestował Scorpius, rzucając się na chwasty.

— Wiem, ale zaczniemy tutaj — powiedziała Hermiona. — Chodź, pokażę ci, co masz robić.

Gdy tylko Scorpius przejechał taczkami po trawniku, Hermiona umieściła go naprzeciwko grządki, która wymagała odchwaszczenia. Pokazała synowi, co ma robić i ostrzegła go, aby się stąd nie ruszał, zanim odwróciła się i zajęła się pracą.

— Bardzo dobrze sobie radzisz, Scorp — powiedziała Hermiona po pięciu minutach, widząc, jak jej syn przerzuca chwasty na taczki.

— O tak — zgodził się Scorpius, kontynuując zaleconą pracę.

Chichocząc na syna, Hermiona wróciła do przycinania róż. Pracując, nieustannie spoglądała na Scorpiusa i cieszyła się, że zachowuje się jak anioł. Robił dokładnie to, co powiedziała i nie przeszedł na drugą część ogrodu.

— Skończyłem — zakomunikował dziesięć minut później Scorpius.

— Okej, znajdźmy kolejną grządkę do odchwaszczenia.

Gdy znaleźli kolejny fragment ogrodu, Hermiona opróżniła taczki syna, zanim pozwoliła mu dalej pracować. Wróciła do krzewów różanych, ale wcześniej dwa razy sprawdziła część ogrodu, którą miał się zajmować jej syn. Znalazła odpowiednie miejsce na posadzenie nowych nasion, więc zerknęła na Scorpiusa, zanim udała się do magazynu po kolejne. Hermiona używała mieszanki mugolskich i magicznych kwiatów, chociaż zawsze korzystała z magii, aby zapewnić im piękny rozwój.

Gdy wróciła do ogrodu, znalazła Scorpiusa w miejscu, gdzie go zostawiła. Był zajęty usuwaniem chwastów, a w międzyczasie rozmawiał z Zeusem, który leżał koło niego, wyraźnie zadowolony. Nie widząc potrzeby dokładniejszego kontrolowania syna, postanowiła zasiać nowe nasiona. Zajęło jej to dziesięć minut, ponieważ należała do perfekcjonistek i chciała, aby jej kwiaty rosły w równych rzędach. Gdy skończyła, wstała i wytarła swoje stare jeansy.

— Chcesz coś do picia, Scorp? — spytała, czując pragnienie.

— Tak, proszę — odparł Scorpius, nie podnosząc wzroku znad chwastów.

Szczęśliwa, że jej syn jest zadowolony i nie powoduje spustoszenia, Hermiona skierowała się do kuchni, by przygotować zimne napoje. Gdy wróciła z napojami, podeszła do syna i zmarszczyła brwi, widząc taczki. Były pełne po brzegi, ale nie chwastami. Wydawało się, że Scorpius spędził ostatnie pół godziny, wyrywając wszystkie kwiaty, które posadziła kilka miesięcy temu. Pewnie gdy sprawdzała ogród, Scorpius skończył usuwanie chwastów i zwrócił uwagę na grządkę, na której rosły najnowsze kwiaty.

— Scorpiusie, czemu nie powiedziałeś, że skończyłeś? — zapytała Hermiona, nie mogąc patrzeć na jej piękne kwiaty, leżące na taczkach.

— Nie skończyłem — odparł Scorpius. — Pozbywam się chwastów.

— To nie są chwasty, tylko kwiaty — zauważyła delikatnie Hermiona.

— Och. — Scorpius znieruchomiał, przygryzając dolną wargę. — Przepraszam, mamusiu, myślałem, że pomagam.

— Wiem, kochanie — powiedziała Hermiona, po czym uklęknęła i przytuliła syna. Tak naprawdę to nie była jego wina, a ona powinna przyjrzeć się bliżej temu, co robi, a przede wszystkim dokładniej wszystko wyjaśnić. — Byłeś bardzo pomocny, ale może przestaniesz pracować i napijesz się soku?

— W porządku — powiedział Scorpius, biorąc oferowany mu sok. — Co potem będziemy robić? Więcej chwastów?

— Nie, posadzimy kilka nowych kwiatów — odpowiedziała Hermiona, wypijając własny sok. — Możesz mi pomóc i przynieść trochę ziarna z magazynu, gdy tu skończymy.

Po wypiciu napojów, Hermiona sprawdziła grządki, na których pracował Scorpius, czy nie pozostały jakieś chwasty. Tak jak przedtem — był bardzo dokładny i zamiast chwastów usunął także kwiaty. Na szczęście ziemia była odpowiednia, aby zasadzić świeże. Hermiona wzięła Scorpiusa do magazynu, aby pomógł jej w wyborze. Po chwilowym namyśle wskazał kwiaty różnego rodzaju. Hermiona domyśliła się, że ten fragment ogrodu nie spełni jej oczekiwań, dlatego powiedziała, że od teraz to będzie osobisty ogród Scorpiusa.

Wracając na trawnik, Hermiona pokazała synowi, jak posadzić jego nasiona. Potem usiadła i pozwoliła mu zrobić to samodzielnie. Jak przewidywała, Scorpius rozsypał nasiona wszędzie, gdzie chciał i nie przejmował się, aby rzędy były schludne, jak zasugerowała. Kiedy kwiaty urosną, będą wyglądać dość dziko, ale przynajmniej Scorpius będzie mógł powiedzieć, że to jego dzieło.

— Teraz je podlejemy — rzekła Hermiona, gdy skończył.

Scorpius chwycił konewkę i podbiegł do kranu w centrum ogrodu. Zanim Hermiona tam dotarła, chłopiec odkręcił go, a mała konewka przepełniła się wodą.

— Okej, już wystarczy — powiedziała, zakręcając kurek. — Idź podlać kwiaty, a potem wrócisz po więcej.

Scorpius poderwał się z konewką i zanim Hermiona ostrzegła go przed ostrożnością, upadł na ziemię, rozlewając wodę dookoła siebie. Na szczęście wstał i roześmiał się, nim zdołała się poruszyć.

— Potrzebuję więcej wody — powiedział, chichocząc, gdy wrócił do matki. — Oblałem się.

— Widziałam — odparła Hermiona, napełniając konewkę syna. — Tym razem idź.

Posłuszny matce Scorpius ostrożnie przeszedł przez ogród i zaczął podlewać. Ponieważ miał małą konewkę, wydawało się, że będzie to trwało wiecznie, ale w końcu Hermiona oznajmiła, że nasiona mają wystarczającą ilość wody.

— Kiedy urosną? — zapytał Scorpius. — Czy mogę dać kilka kwiatów babci?

— Urosną dopiero za kilka tygodni — odpowiedziała Hermiona. Magia, którą używała w ogrodzie zapewniała, że rośliny rozwijały się dość szybko, ale potrzebowały przynajmniej kilku tygodni w ziemi.

— Nuda — powiedział melodyjnym głosem Scorpius. — Chciałbym dać kwiaty babci.

— Nie zerwiesz kwiatów z ogrodu — odparła Hermiona. — Niech rosną i sprawiają, że ogród ładnie wygląda.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami, bo w ogóle nie obchodził go ładny ogród.

— Czy mogę teraz polatać?

— Nie — oświadczyła Hermiona, potrząsając głową. — Muszę podlać inne kwiaty, więc możesz pograć z Zeusem w piłkę.

Hermiona przywołała piłkę dla syna, zanim zaczęła podlewać resztę ogrodu. Gdy to zrobiła, zebrała wszystkie narzędzia ogrodnicze i zaniosła do magazynu. Kiedy stamtąd wyszła, zamknęła drzwi, aby Scorpius nie mógł tam wejść i wtedy usłyszała krzyk syna. Biegnąc najszybciej, jak mogła, wróciła do ogrodu i rozejrzała się za nim.

— Scorpius! — wrzasnęła, zauważając syna na wpół pod ogrodzeniem.

Obok niego leżało sporo ziemi, którą najwyraźniej wykopał, próbując przedostać się pod ogrodzeniem. Jednak wyglądało na to, że utknął w połowie drogi.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — zapytała Hermiona, podbiegając do syna. — Jesteś ranny?

— Utknąłem! — wrzasnął Scorpius. — Chciałem odzyskać moją piłkę i utknąłem.

— Nie martw się, już jestem i zaraz cię uratuję — uspokoiła go Hermiona.

Decyzja o użyciu magii do uratowania syna, była najbezpieczniejszą opcją, więc Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i powiększyła otwór, który wykopał jej syn. Następnie delikatnie wciągnęła do go ogrodu. Oczywiście był teraz cały umorusany błotem.

— Naprawdę, Scorpius, ty zawsze wpadasz w kłopoty. — Westchnęła, gdy przytuliła syna.

— Chciałem tylko odzyskać piłkę — nadąsał się Scorpius.

— Gdzie ona jest? — spytała Hermiona.

— Tam — odparł, wskazując ogrodzenie.

—  _Accio_  piłka — powiedziała Hermiona, wskazując różdżką, a piłka przeleciała przez ogrodzenie. — Wiesz, myślę, że już nam wystarczy przebywania w ogrodzie na jeden dzień. Chodź, posprzątamy, a potem zjemy lunch. Muszę posegregować stertę ubrań.

Po szybkiej kąpieli Scorpiusa i umyciu się Hermiony, dwójka przebrała się i udała na lunch. Potem Hermiona posortowała pranie i odniosła je na górę. Oczywiście, Scorpius przyszedł razem z Zeusem i bawili się radośnie, gdy Hermiona układała ubrania swoje i Draco. Potem wzięła ubrania syna i zaniosła je do jego pokoju.

— Jestem śpiący — powiedział Scorpius, ziewając, gdy klęknęła na podłodze, aby włożyć ubrania do szuflad.

— Więc zdrzemnij się — oświadczyła, mając nadzieję, że syn podąży za jej radą. Kilka godzin spokoju brzmiało jak raj po tygodniu, który miała.

Scorpius kiwnął głową, ale nie ruszył się do łóżka, tylko zamiast tego usiadł na podłodze obok Hermiony. Pomyślała, że chciał po prostu koło niej posiedzieć, więc nie zwracała na to uwagi i dalej układała ubrania. Odwróciła się do dolnej szuflady, aby zobaczyć, czy jest pusta, Hermiona zobaczyła piżamę, którą dopiero tam włożyła, wysuwającą się z szuflady. Gdy zerknęła na syna, odkryła, że to on wyrzucał ubrania.

— Scorpius — upomniała go, próbując włożyć piżamę na miejsce.

Scorpius jednak nie zwracał na nią uwagi, wyrzucił resztę ubrań i wszedł do szuflady. Hermiona patrzyła zdumiona, jak zwinął się na ułożonej tam piżamie i zamknął oczy. Zeus natychmiast wskoczył obok niego. Na szczęście szuflady były duże i zapewniały wystarczającą ilość miejsca dla czterolatka i jego psa.

— Dlaczego nie możesz spać w łóżku, jak normalny chłopiec? — zapytała siebie Hermiona.

Jednak nie miała serca ruszać swego syna. Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia nie poruszał się i mogła cieszyć się spokojnym popołudniem. Odkładając resztę ubrań na bok, rzuciła zaklęcie, które poinformuje ją, że Scorpius się obudzi, zanim poszła do swojego pokoju. Gdy była w sypialni, usiadła na łóżku z książką, ciesząc się spokojem i ciszą, zanim to się skończy i Scorpius obudzi się, szukając kłopotów.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**Sobota**

 

Nadeszła sobota i Draco miał być w pobliżu, więc Hermiona miała nadzieję, że Scorpius nie spowoduje kłopotów. Nie uniknęła wrażenia, że gdy Draco po raz drugi wrócił do domu, ich syn zachowywał się jak aniołek i nie było śladu po złośliwości. Jednak Hermiona miała nadzieję, że Draco utrzyma Scorpiusa z dala od kłopotów, ale nadzieja minęła, gdy mężczyzna ogłosił, że zamierza odebrać prezent urodzinowy dla ojca.

— Myślałam, że zrobiłeś to wczoraj — powiedziała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi. — Jestem pewna, że wspominałeś o tym w czwartek.

— Wczoraj planowałem odebrać zegarek przed lunchem, ale moje spotkanie się przeciągnęło i nie zdążyłem dotrzeć do jubilera przed zamknięciem — wyjaśnił Draco. — Wysłałem sowę do jubilera, aby poinformować go, że dziś rano odbiorę zegarek.

— Scorpius, chcesz iść z tatusiem? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Ale myślałem, że będziecie piec tort dla ojca — powiedział Draco, zanim Scorpius zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć matce.

— Owszem — odparła Hermiona. Zgodziła się przygotować tort dla Lucjusza, bo teść był łasuchem i mrożone mugolskie ciasta wolał o wiele bardziej niż magiczne. — Ale mogę go zrobić, gdy Scorpius pójdzie z tobą.

— Chcę robić tort! — krzyknął Scorpius.

— Wydaje mi się, że decyzja została podjęta — odrzekł Draco ze śmiechem, wstając. — Bawcie się dobrze, a ja odbiorę zegarek ojca. Może nawet skoczę do biura, aby skończyć kilka spraw.

— Nie spędź całego dnia w biurze — ostrzegawczo poprosiła męża Hermiona. — Chcę, żebyś wrócił najpóźniej  w porze lunchu.

Draco przytaknął, pocałował Hermionę, po czym przytulił Scorpiusa i wyszedł z kuchni. Nie do końca przekonana, że jej mąż wziął jej życzenie na poważnie, Hermiona powiedziała synowi, że za kilka minut będą piec, po czym poszła za mężem do salonu.

— Mówię poważnie, Draco — powiedziała Hermiona, stając za mężem, który uruchomił Sieć Fiuu. — Nie musisz spędzać całego dnia w biurze.

— Nie zrobię tego, obiecuję — przyrzekł, po czym złapał Hermionę za nadgarstek, delikatnie przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. — Wrócę, zanim się obejrzysz i przesiedzimy razem resztę dnia. Mogę zmęczyć po południu Scorpiusa, żebyśmy mogli spędzić romantyczny i spokojny wieczór tylko we dwoje.

— Podoba mi się ten pomysł — odparła Hermiona z uśmiechem. — A jeśli Scorp będzie naprawdę wykończony, możemy bardzo dobrze wykorzystać ten czas. Mam kuszący zestaw nowej bielizny, którego nie widziałeś.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, aby to zobaczyć — mruknął Draco, szeroko się uśmiechając. — Tak naprawdę, nie mogę się doczekać, żeby ją z ciebie zerwać.

— Bez rozrywania — oświadczyła mocnym głosem Hermiona. — Ten zestaw jest nowy i kosztowny, a ja nie chcę, żeby został zniszczony. Poza tym, mój stan nie pozwala na szybki numerek. Każda akcja powinna mieć racjonalne tempo.

Draco zaśmiał się i nim wypuścił w ramion, ponownie poca. Ruszył, aby odebrać prezent dla ojca. Hermiona patrzyła na znikającego męża, uśmiechając się szeroko. Potem odwróciła się i ruszyła do kuchni, gdzie przywitał ją wielki chaos.

Hermiona trzymała wszystkie składniki do pieczenia w jednej z dolnych szuflad i wydaje się, że Scorpius przypomniał sobie, która to szafka. Wyciągnął torby z mąką i cukrem, kładąc je na podłodze. Na szczęście jajka znajdowały się poza jego zasięgiem, bo pewnie je także by dodał.

— Co robisz? — zapytała Hermiona, czując, że to pytanie w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia padało milion razy.

— Robię tort — odparł Scorpius, mieszając rękami mąkę z cukrem.

— Nie robimy tortów na podłodze — powiedziała Hermiona, wzdychając. — Chodź na górę. Mam nadzieję, że wciąż mamy wystarczającą ilość składników na tort dziadka.

Podnosząc Scorpiusa, Hermiona wytarła jego dłonie i ubranie, po czym usadziła przy stole. Później magicznie wyczyściła podłogę z mąki i cukru, przy okazji sprawdzając ilość składników. Na szczęście miała po jednej dodatkowej torbie każdego z nich, więc Scorpius niczego nie zrujnował. Przygotowała wszystko, czego będą potrzebowali i podała synowi drewnianą łyżkę.

— Możesz mi pomóc wymieszać — powiedziała, podgrzewając piekarnik i smarując formę na ciasto.

— Czy Zeus też może mieszać? — zapytał Scorpius.

— Nie — odparła Hermiona. — Tak naprawdę uważam, że Zeus powinien iść do salonu. Nie chcemy psiej sierści w torcie, prawda?

— Ugh, nie — odparł chłopiec, krzywiąc twarz.

Gdy Hermiona wygoniła szczeniaka z kuchni i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zaczęła łączyć składniki.

— Czy mogę jeszcze mieszać? — spytał Scorpius.

— Za minutę — odpowiedziała, ucierając masło z cukrem.

Kiedy składniki się połączyły, dodała jajko i pozwoliła Scorpiusowi zamieszać. Zanim dodała kolejne jajko, sama trochę pomieszała, a potem oddała miskę synowi. Zostawiła go, bo był odpowiedzialny za mieszanie, a sama zaczęła przesiewać mąkę.

— Pada śnieg — roześmiał się Scorpius, gdy mąka wleciała do ciasta.

— Czy robimy tort czekoladowy? — zapytała Hermiona, mimo że wiedziała, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

— Tak, czekoladowy — oznajmił Scorpius.

Dodała czekoladę, a potem zabrała miskę od syna.

— Możesz oblizać łyżkę — powiedziała mu, gdy skończyła mieszać.

Scorpius natychmiast zaczął lizać łyżkę, a Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Jej syn wkrótce miał czekoladę rozsmarowaną wokół ust, ale mimo to pozostał radosny, czekolada była łatwa do usunięcia. Kiedy skończyła mieszać, wylała ciasto do dwóch przygotowanych foremek.

— Czy mogę wylizać miskę? — zapytał Scorpius, gdy Hermiona postawiła puste naczynie na stole.

Hermiona przez roztargnienie zgodziła się, otwierając piec i wkładając tam ciasto. Ustawiła zegar na różdżce, a potem odwróciła się do syna i zobaczyła, że włożył całą głowę do miski. Gdy się podniósł, okazało się, że był cały brudny od czekolady. Znajdowała się na policzkach i czole, a blond włosy ociekały brązem. Hermiona otworzyła usta, aby powiedzieć Scorpiusowi, że nie w taki sposób powinien lizać miskę, ale on znowu włożył głowę do środka.

— Co za różnica? Już i tak jest brudny — mruknęła sama do siebie, obserwując syna nurkującego w misce.

— Jest pyszne — oświadczył Scorpius, wyjmując głowę z miski i oblizując wargi.

— Dobrze — powiedziała Hermiona, lewitując miskę i łyżkę od syna prosto do zlewu. — A teraz chodź, musimy się umyć, zanim ciasto będzie gotowe i będziemy mogli je udekorować.

Rozważała umycie Scorpiusa po wyjęciu ciasta z piekarnika, ale nie mogła mu pozwolić siedzieć z czekoladą we włosach. Szybka kąpiel wystarczyła, aby Scorpius był czysty, a gdy skończyli, różdżka Hermiony dała znak, że ciasto się upiekło.

— Myślę, że dodamy trochę krówkowego lukru — powiedziała Hermiona do Scorpiusa, wyjmując ciasto z piekarnika i rzucając na nie zaklęcia chłodzące; tylko takich używała, przygotowując ciasta, a miało to na celu szybsze przejście do zdobienia wypieku.

— Pyszne — powiedział Scorpius, masując się po brzuchu.

Wyjęła wszystko, czego potrzebowała i zaczęła przygotowywać lukier. Tak jak przypuszczała, Scorpius chciał pomóc, ale gdy próbowała pomóc mu w obsłudze elektrycznej trzepaczki, trochę się rozsypało i cukier obsypał wszystko, łącznie z nią i Scorpiusem.

— Wyglądasz jak duch, mamusiu — roześmiał się Scorpius, odwracając się i widząc Hermionę z cukrem we włosach.

— Tak jak ty — odparła Hermiona, śmiejąc się z synem. Czekała ich kolejna kąpiel, ale przynajmniej dobrze się bawili.

Po kilku nieudanych próbach opanowania trzepaczki, przez co cali byli w cukrze, Scorpius nabrał wprawy i czekoladowy lukier przybrał odpowiednią postać. W końcu Hermionę zadowolił rezultat, dlatego położyła ciasta jeden na drugim, a potem oblała wierzchołek i boki wypieku lukrem.

— Dodaj trochę krówek — powiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając torebkę ze słodyczami z szuflady i podając je synowi.

— Mmm, są pyszne — mruknął, zajadając jedną z nich.

— Powinieneś ułożyć je na torcie dla dziadka — zaśmiała się Hermiona.

— Tak zrobię — odpowiedział Scorpius, układając kawałek na torcie, a drugi wkładając do swoich ust. — Jeden na tort, jeden dla mnie. Jeden na tort, jeden dla mnie — śpiewał, kontynuując ozdabianie tortu.

W końcu krówki się skończyły. Tort był ozdobiony. Hermiona położyła go na desce i odstawiła na bok, na następny dzień.

— Czy dziadkowi się spodoba? — spytał Scorpius, gdy szli na górę, aby znów się umyć.

— Na pewno, Scorp — zapewniła Hermiona syna. Wiedziała, że Scorpius był bardzo zaangażowany, bo chciał, aby Lucjusz powiedział, że to najlepszy tort w jego życiu. Musiała przyznać, że teść zawsze sprawiał, że Scorpius czuł się wyjątkowy.

Dziesięć minut później Hermiona i Scorpius byli czyści. Wrócili do salonu w momencie powrotu Draco do domu. Natychmiast Scorpius pociągnął go do kuchni, aby zobaczył tort, który zrobili, a gdy Hermiona usłyszała, że mąż pochwalił Scorpiusa. Była wdzięczna, że on także potrafił sprawić, że ich syn czuł się wyjątkowo. Miała pewność, że jej syn będzie dorastał, wiedząc, że jego rodzina bardzo go kocha.

— Tort wygląda świetnie — powiedział Draco, siadając obok Hermiony na sofie.

— Powinien. Po bałaganie, który zrobiliśmy... — wymamrotała Hermiona. — Chyba nigdy nie było tyle zamieszania przy robieniu tortu.

— Ważne, że już po wszystkim — oświadczył Draco, całując żonę w głowę. — Teraz się zrelaksuj, a ja się wszystkim zajmę.

— Brzmi niesamowicie — odparła Hermiona.

Wygodnie usiadła na kanapie, zadowolona, że może leżeć i obserwować, jak jej mąż i syn spędzają razem popołudnie. Była zdziwiona, że Scorpius nie robił nic złośliwego. Nie malował się, nie wykopywał robaków, nie rozrzucał mąki i cukru na podłogę, ani nie robił jakiejkolwiek innej rzeczy z tygodnia. Z Draco zachowywał się jak aniołek.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Podczas opowieści Hermiony osoby siedzące przy stole nieustannie się śmiały. Blaise śmiał się niemal histerycznie, zwłaszcza z części, w której przypadkowo brał udział. Lucjusz i Draco byli bardzo poruszeni opowieściami, chociaż podejrzewali, że to hormony sprawiły, że Hermiona wszystko wyolbrzymiała. Tymczasem Narcyza śmiała się, uzmysławiając sobie, jak bardzo Scorpius przypominał swojego ojca. Kilka sytuacji opisanych przez Hermionę przywróciło wspomnienia z dzieciństwa jej własnego dziecka.

— Kocham Scorpiusa — oświadczył Blaise, gdy odzyskał głos. — Ten dzieciak to prawdziwy aktor.

— Nie myślałam o tym w ten sposób; powiedziałabym raczej, że w tym tygodniu był terrorystą — odrzekła Hermiona.

— Musisz przyznać, że jest zabawny — powiedział Blaise. — Mam na myśli fantazyjne prośby o seks na śniadanie. Mistrzostwo.

— To po prostu pokazuje, że wie, co dobre — odparł Lucjusz z uśmiechem. — Niestety minie kilka lat, zanim doświadczy radości z seksu o poranku.

— Znam kogoś, kto przez jakiś czas tego nie doświadczy — powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc znacząco na męża.

— To był wypadek — zaprotestował Draco. — Blaise i ja byliśmy w moim biurze. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że nas podsłuchuje.

— Ostrzegałam cię, żebyś uważał na to, co mówisz — oświadczyła Hermiona. — On wszystko łapie.

— Taa, łącznie z uwagą o brudnych szczeniakach — Blaise zaśmiał się. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że próbował kąpać psa.

— Ja mogę — odpowiedziała Narcyza. — Gdy Draco miał pięć lat, zrobił to samo z naszym psem. Problem polegał na tym, że mieliśmy dorosłego psa, a nie szczeniaka. Pies uciekał w popłochu z Draco na plecach.

— Jak duży był to pies, że mógł unieść pięciolatka? — zapytał Blaise.

— Był w połowie wilkiem — odpowiedział Lucjusz. — To bestia.

— Dodatkowo Draco był mały jak na swój wiek — dodała Narcyza.

— Taa, pamiętam, jak zaczęliśmy szkołę. Draco był malutki — powiedział Blaise ze śmiechem.

— Nie byłem taki mały — stwierdził Draco. — Miałem dopiero jedenaście lat i ciągle rosłem.

— I z dobrym rezultatem — rzekła Hermiona, kojąco ściskając dłoń męża.

— Czy udało ci się zrobić zdjęcie Scorpiusowi, jak spał w szufladzie? — zapytała Narcyza. — Założę się, że wyglądał uroczo.

— Tak było, ale nie myślałam, żeby zrobić zdjęcie.

— Co za szkoda — powiedziała Narcyza, nerwowo się uśmiechając. — Mam cały album zdjęć Draco, gdy spał w dziwnych miejscach. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, ilekroć zasypiał w niezwykłych miejscach.

— Na przykład gdzie? — spytał Blaise, chcąc usłyszeć historie o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, aby móc go wyśmiewać.

— Mam zdjęcie, jak śpi w koszyku psa, na dnie mojej szafy, pod choinką. To niekończąca się lista. Po prostu się zwijał i zasypiał w dowolnym miejscu.

— Mam nadzieję, że pokażesz nam ten album, Narcyzo — powiedziała Hermiona, śmiejąc się, gdy jej mąż jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach.

— Oczywiście, że tak — odparła Narcyza. — Ale najpierw zjedzmy tort.

— Scorpiusie — zawołała Hermiona, gdy Narcyza wezwała skrzata domowego, który przygotował coś do picia. — Będziemy jeść ciasto.

Natychmiast Scorpius podbiegł i wskoczył na kolana Lucjusza, aby zjeść tort i wypić sok. Gdy jej syn zajadał, Hermiona przyglądała mu się z uśmiechem. Być może był utrapieniem przez ostatni tydzień, ale nie zamieniłaby go na nikogo innego. Miała tylko nadzieję, że jeszcze nienarodzone dziecko nie będzie tak dokuczało jak jego starszy brat. Zadrżała na myśl o tym, co by było, gdyby to dziecko okazało się takie samo jak Scorpius. Czy poradziłaby sobie z dwiema mini kopiami Draco? Co ważniejsze: czy świat poradzi sobie z dwójką dzieci bardzo podobnych do swojego ojca? Tak czy inaczej, dowiedzą się tego za kilka miesięcy, gdy najnowszy członek rodziny Malfoyów pojawi się na świecie.

 


End file.
